Take a better look
by SMlover618
Summary: The scouts go to America for Minako's debut but Darkness appears, and this time it's among the scouts themselves! What will happen when Pluto finds out what really is going on?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone once again! A friend and I are writing this awesome fan fiction! I hope you all will love this story as it has a lot of interesting things to come! This story takes place after Stars. And sorry this chapter is so short but chapter 1 is always short. As always I do not own Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, Please Review!_

_…_

Minako laid down on her bed and sighed. She had finally done it. Everyone told her she could be the idol she always aimed to be, and she knew she could too. Since no enemies had been seen for a while she decided it was time to pursue her dreams and so did Artemis. Minako called some people from an audition company and they said since she had applied last year and won they would just let her start now. She got a managers number and made the call.

His name was Riley, her new manager. And she was already impressed. He had got her a huge concert hall in L.A. She was so happy. He said he had sent a few of her songs to a friend he knew and everyone wanted her in America. She was going to be famous. And it was all because of one call.

Minako couldn't keep it in anymore so she called everybody. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. They were all waiting in the café for her when she arrived (twenty minutes late).

"Everyone I have some fabulous news!" She shirked.

"What, what, what!" Usagi badly wanted to know. Minako would say anything and she never held a secret in.

"I got a début in America!" She yelled jumping up and down.

"Wow Congrads Minako-Chan." Everyone began to say.

"Butttt that's not the best part!" Minako said holding out a finger.

"I killed two stones with a bird and decided I just can't go without my friends!" She paused.

"Minako-Chan it's I killed two birds with one stone." Ami corrected her.

"Anywaysss! So I talked to my manager and he made reservations at this super fancy hotel for all 8 of us!" She yelled. Mentally patting her self on the back.

"Mina! That's great!" Usagi yelled.

"I know isn't it Usa!" Minako said joining hands with her best friend.

"And the best part is everything will be paid for when I am done with just the first concert!" She said as she then sat down with her friends.

"So, Minako-Chan when do we leave?" Michiru asked.

"Oh yea, funny story. We leave tomorrow at noon…" She said in almost a whisper. Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at Minako.

"Minako! How do you expect us to pact that fast!?" Makoto asked.

"It will be fine!" just bring a few things and I can buy the rest of it there!" She offered.

"Would that include food and ice cream?" Usagi asked. Haruka chuckled at her question as did everyone else.

"So Usagi-Chan, are you going to pack all your English notes from class?" Ami asked.

"We took notes in that class!?" She panicked.

"It's okay, Odango-Atama. I have a couple translation books that you can borrow." Rei said as she looked at her princess.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered as she was saved once again!

"Hey Rei… Would you mind if I took one of those books too?" Makoto asked shocking everybody.

"Sure… Anyone else need one while I'm at it." Rei said sarcastically.

"Actually…" Minako started.

"Minako! You're going to another country and you don't even know how to speak their language?" Michiru said amazed.

"Haha. Yeah." And they all sat there at the table and talked of there new adventure to come. They went there separate ways to pack and slept through the night not knowing what adventure awaited them.

…

**Somewhere Dark**

"I must have the golden crystal. And every planet in this systems crystal's too. Then I can control the galaxy Mwahaha!" A Mysterious Figure said as she looked at the Milky Way through her Magic Ball.

"You three are my most loyal servants. Go now and find what I seek!" And three unknown figures disappeared.

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone! Hope everyone is doing well, and didn't have a heart attack after seeing Crystal! (I survived, thank goodness) And I hope you are all enjoying my second Fanfic! I still do not own Sailor Moon. But Enjoy, and please review!_

_..._

Everyone actually got packed. Ami, Makoto, and Haruka had just one small carry on bag each. They packed only the essentials. Hotaru and Usagi had a couple of carry on bags, not going to overboard. Minako and Michiru must have packed AT LEAST half there wardrobe. (And they have a lot of clothes let me tell you.) But Rei. She had 25 suitcases. NOT including her 7 carry on bags.

"What the hell you three? Why do you need so much luggage?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Ruka, you wouldn't understand. It's a woman thing." Michiru commented. Minako giggled at her comment. All of there luggage was loaded on the plane and everyone got to ride first class.

About an hour into the flight Usagi was already arguing with the flight attendant over food.

"Miss, like I said before. You have had 14 servings of chocolate pudding. We can't give you any more. There are many other passengers aboard who haven't even had any yet." The flight attendant explained.

"PLEASEE... just one more?" Usagi pleaded.

"No I am sorry Miss." and the attendant walked away. Not to far though before the attendant ran into Haruka.

"Sorry Sir, I was-" The flight attendant was interrupted.

"We are first class members. You WILL give my friend some more of that chocolate pudding, won't you now?" Haruka said glaring at the woman.

"Yes of course." The woman said before she quickly ran off to fetch more pudding.

After Usagi had about 30 pudding cups, she passed out and slept the rest of the way to America. Rei and Makoto listened to music. Michiru and Haruka read books. Minako also slept. And Hotaru played chess with Ami. All was calm until they unloaded the plane and went to baggage claim.

"What do you mean this is all the luggage?!" Rei hissed at the baggage claim clerk.

"I had 25 bags! There are only 16 here!" She screamed.

"You did choose DELTA. Don't Expect Luggage To Arrive." Haruka snickered.

"Miss, I am terribly sorry but we are doing the best we can." The Lady said trying to calm Rei down.

"Now you listen here. My friends and I traveled all the way from Japan. Some of us don't know English that well and all the translation junk was in one of those bags. Now you either go find my luggage right now or you are going to regret it." Rei said as she looked at the American woman with much hate.

"I will have another look." And the woman practically ran away.

...

Mamoru had just got done with his last class for the spring semester at his collage. There wouldn't be another class until fall. He had the whole summer to himself and was going to go back and visit Japan. He was about to call Usagi when he suddenly changed his mind.

"I will call later. I just want this day to relax." He said aloud. So he went out for a stroll on the beach, on the coast of LA.

...

**Somewhere Dark**

"Master. I have located Endymion. He is in America. Should we go with the original plan?"

"Yes. Any other news?"

"Yes, master. Serenity and her court are also in America. They are even all in the same area."

"Hmm. Then we shall go with our second plan."

"Yes, Master."

"I will deal with the prince. You and the other two shall go with the second plan."

"Who shall be first?"

"Whom ever you stumble across first."

"Yes Master. I will not fail you." And the figure faded away.

"I will control this galaxy. And this time, time shall help me. Mwhaha!" And all went dark as her eyes glowed RED.

...

Mamoru was on the dock at the beach when he saw someone he knew. Her long elegant green hair, blew in the wind as he came up behind her.

"What brings you here? Taking a break at the gates?" He asked.

"Yes. And I figured since you were here alone I would come keep you company." Setsuna smiled.

"Are you staying somewhere yet?" Mamoru asked wondering how long she would be here.

"No. In fact I just arrived here today. Since I knew it was your last day of classes I figured I would pop In and say hello." Setsuna said pulling her hair back, making her look even more beautiful than ever before.

"Would you like to stay at my apartment? I have an extra bed." He asked casually.

"That would be marvelous!" She exclaimed. They then went home together. Mamoru sleeping on the pull out bed while she slept in the master bedroom.

...

They ended up finding all of Rei's bags, but they were in Mexico so they would have to come back tomorrow to pick them up. Minako had called a couple of cabs to take everyone to the hotel.

"Okay everyone! Let's go!" Minako cheered as she got into the first cab. All the cabs then left and went to the hotel, that was 45 minutes away.

"Oh! look at these postcards Mina! Mina? Minako!? Where are you?!" Usagi yelled as she turned the corner in the American gift shop. She saw her friends get into a couple of cabs and then drive away. She tried to race after them. But she was too late.

"NO! Everyone! Come back!" Usagi yelled. So She got out a map and started walking, having no money for the cab.

...

Everyone got out of the cabs and was gathering there luggage as Ami was the first one to notice that Usagi was missing.

"Um, Everyone. Where is Usagi-Chan?" She asked in a timid voice as everyone froze and Rei sighed.

"That Odango-Atama. She's going to be late for her own funeral! She must of missed the cab." Rei said putting a finger to her head.

"I will go back to get Koneko-Chan." Haruka said as she got back into her cab. "Drive toward the airport drop me off when I say so."

...

Usagi had been walking for 45 minutes. She felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. And she was most certainly lost.

"Which way is north?" Usagi wondered. She couldn't ask for help because she didn't now English very well. But she did know how to ask in English 'do you speak Japanese?'

...

The dark figure had entered Earth's atmosphere. She had teleported into LA and was searching for a Sailor Senshi.

"Now if I were a Sailor Senshi I would be where?" The figure wondered as she transformed herself into a normal being. Suddenly a girl with two buns on her head and long blonde hair approached her.

"Do you speak Japanese?" She asked. The Dark creature couldn't believe this. It was Serenity! And she was lost? Perfect.

"Yes I Do. Why are you lost?"

"Yes. Do you know how to get here?" Usagi asked pointing to a place on the map.

"Yes would you like me to take you there?"

"YES! That would be awesome!" Usagi cheered.

Usagi followed the woman making tons and tons of turns. Then suddenly they turned into an ally. They made another turn and it was a dead end.

"Oh we must have taken a wrong turn." Usagi said as she turned around and the woman's eyes were glowing.

"Oh? That's to bad Serenity. I guess we are just going to have to fight then aren't we?" The creature said as she turned into a devious black monster with red glowing eyes. She came at Usagi suddenly and pinned her against the wall.

"Goodbye Princess. It was nice knowing you. The monster made its arm into a super sharp object and was ready to strike.

...

Haruka was sitting in the cab when suddenly she felt it. Her princess was in danger. She had the Cab driver stop and she ran out of the car. She got her transformation rod out and turned into Sailor Uranus.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She yelled as she then continued toward her princess. She ran into an ally mad a sharp turn and saw the monster with her princess.

"Goodbye Princess. It was nice knowing you." It said.

"I don't think so! WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled again as she threw her attack toward the enemy. The enemy jumped dropping Usagi.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" Usagi yelled as she transformed into sailor moon.

"What do you want you want, you ugly thingy!" Usagi yelled.

"Ugly thingy? Really Koneko?" Uranus said with some disappointment.

"Hmm. I don't have any of my Shadow Minions here today, so I will just be going. We will meet again, Serenity." And the monster teleported away.

"How did they know who you were?" Uranus asked.

"I don't know." Usagi replied. They started to walk out of the ally. But what they didn't know is that they were being watched the entire time, by a mysterious person in the shadows.

"Princess. Please be safe."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Me again! Thanks for your continued support everybody! I couldn't have done this without you! I do not own sailor moon and please enjoy!_

_..._

Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Michiru were all sitting in the lounge area of the lobby waiting for Haruka to return with Usagi. No one had noticed but Hotaru got up and snuck away, leaving the hotel. Suddenly Everyone felt it. There princess was in danger. But where would they go? They had no idea where she was. They all got up and were just about to leave the Hotel when Haruka walked in with Usagi.

"USAGI!" Minako cried. "I thought you were in danger! And we were just about to go get you!"

"It's ok Haruka saved me. I think we need to have a scout meeting, now." Usagi said. Everyone nodded and walked toward a private meeting room.

...

Hotaru had slipped out of the group. She was wandering the city, lurking in the shadows. She had sensed it before anybody. Her princess in danger. She saw Haruka save her. But she also saw someone on the rooftop. Who was it? She wondered. She kept sneaking around in the night. Hoping to find some answers.

"I know your out there. Your glow is like no other." Hotaru whispered. Going to where she felt right.

...

"Everybody. There is a new enemy." Usagi started.

"It knew who I was even in my civilian form, so we must all be careful. I was unprepared before, but I am ready now. The enemy fled before we could get any real information, but we did find out he usually fights with something called a Shadow Minion." She paused.

"I do not know what that is but I have this un easy felling like we will be finding out soon. Also I think we should call Mamoru in the morning and inform him of our findings and that we are here. He could be in some danger as well." Usagi finished. She still might have been ditsy, clumsy, late, forgetful, and still immature at times. But during things like this, she was the elegant queen everyone knew she would become.

Suddenly Usagi felt dizzy. She was seeing something. And she blacked out for a second. leaving all the scouts worried.

(what she saw)

She was in a park. she saw Tuxedo Mask and some woman behind him. As Usagi looked closer she realized it was Pluto. But something was off. Something was different. In both of them. Usagi then came back to reality as she saw Rei's worried face.

"Baka, I thought we lost you there for a second." She said jokingly.

"What happened? Why did she pass out?! Ami?" Minako asked franticly.

"I do not know. Usagi did you have a vision?" Ami asked. Knowing this had happened in the past. But until she knew what was going on, she lied.

"Yes, but I don't remember anything. I think I need to lie down." And so Haruka and Rei helped Usagi to her room.

...

Mamoru couldn't sleep. He was having a weird dream. He dreamt that he and Setsuna became a couple and he left Usagi. He saw Chibiusa die in the future. And then to top it all off, he ran away with Setsuna never to be found by anyone else ever again. Mamoru didn't like the dream. Although, he didn't hate it either. Setsuna was a very attractive woman after all. And she was his age, and she understood him better than anybody. He got up and decided he couldn't go back to sleep so he put some clothes on and went for a walk outside. When he stepped outside his door he saw Setsuna in a cute short black nightgown that hugged every curve she had very well.

"Oh Mamoru!" She said becoming instantly shy. "I didn't think you were awake. I was just getting some air and-"

"It's alright. You want to go for a walk? I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep."

"Me too. On second, let me put a jacket and pants on." And she went into the house and changed. Mamoru couldn't help but start to only have feelings for Setsuna. He knew he was supposed to stay loyal to Usagi, but Having fun with Setsuna once in a while wouldn't be wrong, right?

"Alright lets go." She said and they walked to the park.

(In Setsuna's head)

Good the plan is going exactly like its supposed too. Now at the park for phase 2.

They walked to the park that was a block from their house and sat on a bench. Then out of know where, a Shadow like creature appeared.

"Must receive golden crystal." It said in a monotone voice.

"I am shadow minion. prepare to die." It said as it lunged itself toward Mamoru. Mamoru quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Setsuna into Sailor Pluto.

The shadow minion went to throw one of its attacks. while 'Pluto' went to do Dead Scream. But before she could throw her counter attack Tuxedo Mask was saved.

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn yelled.

"Saturn? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain. We must get out of here." Just then Saturn saw a fire hydrant. She took the glaive and sliced it in half making water go everywhere, blinding the enemy.

"Pluto you take the rest! I will get him to safety!" Saturn yelled as she and Tuxedo mask ran off.

(Thinks in head)

"I was supposed to save him! What the hell!" And she stormed off. Another figure standing behind a tree disappeared though as she saw everything happen.

"Firefly you did good." The figure said as it walked away.

...

"Why are we leaving Pluto? Why are you here? Where are we going? Saturn!" Tuxedo mask rambled.

"I am sure you have a million questions, but here is what I will say. The enemy is after you and the other scouts. I do not wish to sound rude but you don't actually have powers and flowers are not threatening. I say this with as much respect as possible but you need us girls to protect you." She paused. He couldn't believe this child told him that.

"Also the enemy knows us in our civilian forms. Usagi was attacked earlier today but is alright now. We are staying at a hotel about ten blocks down from here. They will make contact with you tomorrow do not mention this meeting."

"What about Pluto?"

"Something is off about her. Be careful Prince. And just remember, if you are not faithful to Usagi and Chibiusa is not born. I will kill you. Because she is my best friend and I can not live with out her." Saturn smiled and ran off. leaving a shocked Tuxedo Mask in the ally.

"Aw great, I found you. I got rid of that monster. Where's Saturn?" 'Pluto' asked.

"I don't know. She ran off."

"Well why don't we call it a night then. I am tired now anyways."

"Me too." and they both walked home.

...

Saturn was able to sneak back into the hotel and into Makoto's room where she was staying. Luckily she made it into the room, into the bed and fall asleep all before Makoto came in.

All the scouts were going to bed. Makoto shared a room with Hotaru. Michiru and Haruka shared a room. Rei and Ami shared a room. And Minako and Usagi each had there own rooms but they were connected.

Usagi had just gotten into her bed and laid down when suddenly her window was shattered and the lights went off.

"Your time is up Serenity."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took my 15 days to update! Been super busy with my birthday and 4-h and a vacation. Anyways I still do not own Sailor Moon so, please enjoy and review!_

_..._

"Your time is up Serenity." The same creature with red eyes said from before. Usagi tried to react, but was too late. The dark man had her pinned down. He scratched her with his long devious, poisonous, sharp nails. Usagi tried to scream for help but had no such luck since he had her mouth covered with his free hand. He then took his hand, raised it up, and was about to stab her to death.

"Goodbye."

...

Minako was in her room watching anime.

"Haha, this is so funny! I wish someone would make an anime about me!" Just then Minako heard glass break from the door that separated her and Usagi's room.

"What was that?" Minako asked.

"Your time is up Serenity." She heard someone say. Minako couldn't think. She just grabbed her transformation pen, and ran for her princess.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Minako yelled as she transformed. Then she bursts into Usagi's room.

"Goodbye." The strange creature said.

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus said as she threw her attack.

"Looks like you've escaped death yet again Serenity." He said.

"Who are you? And what do you want with my princess?!" Venus yelled.

"Me? I am Nix. Twin brother of my sister Hydra. Youngest and best of three siblings. My eldest sister's name is Charon. I know who you are. Venus, second planet of the Milky Way. Or shall I call you Anio Minako? Maybe just Mina?" Nix mocked.

"I don't know how you know me or my princess but LEAVE US ALONE!" Venus yelled as she threw another attack.

"Very well. I at least accomplished what I came here to do. Have fun trying to figure out how to help her!" And Nix vanished.

"Usa are you alright?" Minako said detransforming.

"Yes, I think. He just surprised me. All I got was this scratch." Usagi said holding up her arm. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone..." Usagi said like a little child.

"Of course." And they went to Minako's room.

…

Hotaru was dreaming. She was running as Sailor Saturn toward the crystal palace. There were no people anywhere. It was eerie how empty Crystal Tokyo was. She ran through a secret garden, up a small flight of stairs, and burst threw a secret door that led to her best friend's room. Chibiusa.

Sailor Saturn stopped breathing. She saw her friend lay sickly in her bed. She was growing very weak and thin. Her skin was a slight shade of purple. She was barely breathing. It looked as if she were touched she would break.

"Chibiusa-Chan?" Saturn mumbled.

"Tar-u… I…am… sor-ry… but… I … have…to…le-ave… you…" Chibiusa hardly spoke. Saturn was confused. What had happened? She sometimes had visions of the future, but she just couldn't accept that this was one of those times.

"No! Chibiusa-Chan! You can't leave me! Noooo!" Saturn yelled as she was shaken awake.

"Hotaru are you ok?!" Makoto yelled as she stood over the young girl.

"What?" Hotaru questioned.

"You were shouting. Did you have a vision?" She asked. Hotaru certainly hoped it was false and it was just a bad dream, a nightmare rather."

"No. Just a bad dream. That's all." Hotaru lied. She looked at the clock that read 7:45 and decided it was time to get up. Makoto thought the same and so she got up as well. While those two were getting ready, in another room Haruka and Michiru had also awaken and were getting ready. Ami and Rei were up in there room. But two similar blondes were still snoozing away.

Around 9am, Haruka went to the other rooms to make sure everyone was up. She told them to go downstairs and wait in there meeting room. Haruka then knocked on Minako's door.

"Minako-Chan! You have to leave for your concert meeting in an hour! Minako-Chan!" Haruka yelled. Luckily she knew this would happen so she got a key card for her room. She slid the card and entered her room. She was a little taken back at what she saw. Minako was on top of Usagi and all they had on was small nighties. Both there blonde hairs mixed together wonderfully atop the bed as they lay on top of one another.

"Haruka-San! Are they up!?" Rei yelled walking down the hall. She came to the door and stopped as well just looking at the sight. Just then Usagi started to talk and stir in her sleep.

"Mina, I loved the way you protected me last night…" Usagi mumbled in a sexy voice. Haruka and Rei had no responses and didn't know what to do. Minako then rolled over and fell off the bed crashing into a side table.

"AHHH!" Minako yelled. Suddenly Usagi was alert and got up quickly holding her transformation broach in her hand.

"MOON-"

"Usagi! What are doing?" Rei yelled stopping Usagi from transforming. Minako sat up rubbing her now sore head.

"Sorry Rei-Chan. I thought you were the enemy and that you tried to take Mina." Usagi said.

"Why? " Haruka asked worried.

"Because Usagi was attacked last night. But it's all good I protected her." Minako said giving a V sign with her hand.

"And why did she sleep in here?" Rei asked.

"More like what did you do in here…?" Haruka mumbled.

"What do you mean Haruka?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Well you two um er- never mind." Haruka said nervously putting her hand behind her head.

"What Haruka? What did you see?" Minako asked in a seductive way. Usagi now catching Minako's drift joined in on the fun.

"Oh I hope they didn't see, you no, that thing." Usagi said winking.

"I know. And good thing we both put our clothes back on." Minako said looking into Rei's eyes.

"What? Are you jealous Rei?" Minako asked.

"What?! ME jealous of HER? Why would I be anyways?!" Rei said folding her arms.

"Koneko? I didn't think you swung both ways." Haruka said surprised.

"And why does that surprise you? Is it because you thought I was your innocent little Kitten?" Usagi said getting up and pressing her body right up against Haruka's. Haruka was speechless. She didn't know her kitten had this side.

"I'm going to go get ready." Usagi said going to her room.

"I'm going to shower. It will be lonely this time…" Minako said walking toward her bathroom.

"This time?" Rei questioned. And both blondes were gone. A now speechless Haruka and a shocked Rei walked back downstairs to tell the others it would be about a half hour until they saw either of them. So Ami thought it would be a good time to call Mamoru.

…

Mamoru had awoken around 8:30. He decided it was time to get up and make breakfast. He made bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast. He put everything on a tray and walked into Setsuna's room.

"Setsuna! I made breakfast for the two of us!" Mamoru said as he walked in shirtless. Setsuna looked up in surprise. He was a very attractive man. She blushed and looked down.

"Um thank you Mamoru…" She said as took the plate and they ate their breakfast together. Who knew that earthlings could be so kind? At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mamoru said as he answered it.

"What you're here in LA!? A scout meeting? What for? A huh. Nope. Ok. A huh. Yea. Ok I will be there soon. Let me get ready. I have a visitor staying at my home. Bye." And he hung up.

"The girls are in town?" She asked.

"Yep. Do you want to attend with me? It is a scout meeting after all." Mamoru said as he stood up and put a shirt on.

"No, I have things to attend to today." She said as she got up as well getting clothes out of a drawer.

"Ok, then I will be seeing you then." He said as he left the room. He finished getting ready and left for the hotel, unaware of what to expect from the scouts.

…

Usagi was finished getting dressed so she went back to Minako's room to get her so they could walk to the meeting room together.

"Mina! Are you ready yet?" Usagi yelled as she passed through the connecting door to their rooms.

"Not yet! I'm doing my hair now! You want to help me!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Sure!" and Usagi walked to the bathroom. Minako was all dressed and ready but her hair was still wet from her shower.

"Can I just braid it?" Usagi asked.

"Sure why not I haven't done that style in a while." She responded. Usagi braided her hair and put her signature red bow at the end to hold it all together. After it was all done they headed downstairs to the meeting room.

Once down there they walked in right behind Mamoru.

"Late as usual I see Usagi." He remarked. They all walked in and sat down.

Usagi was in charge at the meeting. She told everyone about the attack with Haruka and how the enemy had said he should have come with some Shadow Minions. She told them that the enemy had red eyes, and that they know their civilian names. She mentioned that there are three enemies, Nix, Charon, and Hydra. She then told them she was attacked by one of these Shadow Minions last night but the agent of love and beauty had saved her.

Mamoru then interjected.

"Actually I have been targeted too." He said. Everyone looked at him surprised. How had he fought them off? He has no powers… He's useless.

"I went to the park with… Um… Someone and a shadow thing came after me. I transformed and I… Er… defeated it." He sort of lied. The girls had a hard time believing him, but just went with it. Hotaru looked at him and silently thanked him for not saying that she was there.

"Who were you with?" Usagi asked.

"Um… Just a friend… YEA a friend." He said as he became nervous and sweaty.

The meeting was now over and everyone split into their coordinating groups for that day and left.

Mamoru was walking back home when he caught a glimpse of someone in an ally.

"Setsuna? Is that you? What are you doing over there?" He asked walking toward her. Setsuna was caught.

"Dang it! I avoided all people these last few days, and he is the first to discover me?" She thought. He then walked over and gave her a warm smile.

"Uh, long time no see Mamoru-San." She said hesitantly. Confused, Mamoru then asked this.

"What do you mean? I just saw you this morning. Remember I made you breakfast in bed." He said.

"Oh, yea that's right." Setsuna lied. What did he mean he saw her? And had breakfast with her? That was impossible! Unless…

"Mamoru I will see you later. Bye." And she disappeared.

"Well that was strange." And he started to walk home.

….

Minako, Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto went to the recording studio so they could see their beloved blonde friend practice for her debut. Michiru wanted to check out the local Art Gallery so she forced Haruka to go along and they left. Hotaru told the inners she was with Haruka and Michiru, and she told Haruka and Michiru she was with the inners. Hotaru had been having some strange dreams. And with this new evil arising, she wanted to check things out so she left and walked through the shadows of the city, in search for anything that would help her find out more information.

Hotaru was turning a corner in an alley when she saw someone else also lurking in the shadows. The woman was clearly watching or following someone so Hotaru kept a close eye on her. Once closer to the woman she realized it was Setsuna. But something was different. This didn't feel like the Setsuna she had met in the battle the previous day. The aura was different. So different in fact, it was like comparing an ice cube to boiling water. But this Setsuna felt right. The other just looked like her adoptive mother. Or maybe she was just off? What if Setsuna and Sailor Pluto felt different? Or maybe she was in a different mood that day? Hotaru didn't know. But she confronted the green haired woman none the less.

"Setsuna-mama? Is that you?" Hotaru mumbled. Setsuna usually cool and elegant turned too quickly and hit her head on a sign that was on the wall. She then slipped on a can to be at the ground right at Hotaru's height.

"Hotaru you scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing in a dark alley? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Setsuna asked rubbing her now red forehead.

"I could ask you the same. But I am in fact investigating information on the new enemy. I have been having very disturbing nightmares, and I'm afraid this enemy is taking more than what they even know possible." Hotaru said firmly.

"I see. May I ask what these nightmares are, or do you not wish to share." Setsuna asked.

"I…I do not wish to share." Hotaru said sadly looking at the ground.

"Where are the others?" Setsuna asked.

"There was a scout meeting this morning with everyone. Inners, outers, and Mamoru, minus you. But the inners are at the recording studio for Minako's big debut here soon. And Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are at an art gallery. I told one group I was with the other and vice versa." Hotaru explained.

"Why are you all out by yourself?"

"I think I need to find out certain things just by myself. You understand don't you?" Hotaru asked with big purple eyes.

"Yes I understand. I am also investigating some things. Some very concerning things I might add. Also would you mind keeping this meeting secret? Just never mention it. You wouldn't want to get in trouble for wandering out anyways now would you?" Setsuna said smiling.

"Nope. Although Haruka always forgives me. Michiru is the real dad of the family. She is the one I have to be scared of." Hotaru giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get back to the others before they worry about you little firefly!" Setsuna said giving the short girl a hug.

"I love you Setsuna-mama."

"I love you too firefly." And they went their separate ways. Hotaru was happily walking down an ally when she then stopped and thought.

"Man I forgot to ask what she was doing here? And what was she watching? Darn. Oh well, better get back." She was walking back when suddenly a voice was directed toward her.

"So you're Sailor Saturn huh? Don't look threatening at all. In fact you're just a kid." A man said coming from the ground.

"Who are you?!" Hotaru yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." He said.

"I doubt it. You don't look very threating at all. And I don't feel much power." Hotaru shrugged.

"I am Nix!" He yelled. "And your about to regret what you just said! Shadow minions, FORM!" He yelled as two shadow like creatures with glowing red eyes were formed out of the ground and came toward Hotaru.

"Game on." She said as she got out her transformation wand.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"


	5. Chapter 5

_6 day wait for this new chapter but it's worth it! So for those of you who in boxed me and were confused about the 'Pluto' mess, here is a quick summary. __**Real **__Pluto was the one Mamoru saw after the scout meeting and the one Hotaru just saw in the ally. The person who is staying in Mamoru's house with him is NOT the real Pluto. So now Chapter 5! I do not own Sailor Moon and please review!_

_…_

Minako was recording her new songs for her debut in a few days. She was in the little recording room while the rest of the inners were sitting behind the glass listening to her.

"Wow she's so AMAZING!" Usagi squealed. She had her face pushed up against the glass of the little recording room giving Minako a thumbs up on the other side. Usagi then began to feel dizzy. She thought it to be nothing though so she quickly shook it off. Ever since she got attacked in her room the previous night she had begun to feel a little funny. Ami was reading a book on neurological physics in the background. Rei was looking through a fashion magazine. And Makoto was standing behind Usagi also watching Minako record her new songs.

"She sure is Usagi. How about for a job well done we go for ice cream after and surprise her?" Makoto asked.

"YES! That's a great idea Mako-chan!" Usagi said jumping up and down. Makoto then turned around and sat on the couch with Rei, picking up a cooking magazine.

…

Mamoru was at a clothing store. He had just found a new delightful green jacket. He was on his way to the registers when he saw a nice silver necklace with a red stone in the middle. It reminded him of Setsuna's beautiful red eyes. He picked the necklace up and went to the register.

"Would you like me to put the necklace in a gift box sir?" The cash register lady asked. Mamoru nodded his head. He took the box and his bag with his new jacket in it and then went home. When he got home he called for his new roommate.

"Setsuna!? Are you home?" He questioned. He then heard movement and out of the bedroom appeared a tall long green haired woman.

"Yes Mamoru?" She said lightly.

"I found something for you at the store!" he smiled as he walked over to her and gave her the nicely wrapped box. As he got closer to her he felt some strange waves emanating off of her. He didn't care though so he kept walking like nothing was wrong. He handed her the box and she opened it.

"Oh Mamoru it's beautiful!" She said amazed. Why did this human care so much?

"Just like you." He said then blushed and turned to the ceiling. Setsuna also blushed but then thanked him.

"Thank you. Would you put it on me?" She asked taking the necklace out of the box.

"Sure…" He said still blushing while he put the necklace on the woman.

"Would you like to go to the park with me?" Mamoru asked her hesitantly.

"Sure. Let me get my bag and slip on some shoes and we can go." She said as she did just that. They then left for the park together. Mamoru was falling in love, but why did he feel bad vibes?

…

Haruka and Michiru were almost done with the art museum when Haruka sighed just again.

"Would you stop that? It's a museum not a prison." Michiru said toward her partner.

"But it's so boring. There's nothing moving, or happening, and it's too quiet." Haruka complained. Michiru then pointed to the door.

"Look we are almost done. Just a couple more paintings." The aquanette said.

"Fine…" Haruka said giving up. She never got her way. After they were done they walked out of the museum and Michiru looked at her watch.

"See we were only in there for an hour and a half. You will live. Just enjoy it." Michiru said.

"Yea yea, so are we going back to the recording studio to meet up with the girls?" Haruka asked. Just then they saw some bright lights a top the buildings. A shadow figure jumped from one ledge to another then they saw Sailor Saturn jump too! Then two more shadow creatures followed behind her.

"I guess we aren't going to the studio." Haruka said grabbing her transformation stick as Michiru did the same.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" They both yelled as they then too jumped on top of the building following the creatures that were all around Saturn. Saturn jumped off one of the buildings into a field outside of the city. She turned and three shadow creatures were standing there taunting her. The creatures then sent a dark ball of energy toward her.

"SILENT WALL!" She yelled as she blocked yet another attack. The three then split up and were attacking from all sides. She kept blocking it but one got too close and it was just about to slash her with its sharp claws when an attack hit the monster.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Said a person as she and another person got closer.

"By the stormy waters of Neptune, guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune, acting with grace!"

"Likewise! By the blustering winds of Uranus, guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus, appearing elegantly!" Both of the sailor soldiers had now joined Saturn and were ready to help. One of the creatures turned its arm into a sword and so Uranus drew her sword and the two went at it. Saturn and Neptune were back to back when the next two Shadow minions came after them.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune yelled as she weakened the one shadow creature. Saturn then took her Silence Glaive and sliced the creature in half eliminating it.

"One down two to go." Neptune said giving Saturn a happy smile. At the same time Uranus had split the creature that she was fighting and it was defeated. Neptune and Uranus then looked at the remaining monster and both attacked at the same time.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUMERGE!" They both yelled as the last Shadow Minion was defeated.

"Thanks for the help." Saturn said looking at her two adoptive parents.

"You're welcome, but what were you doing out alone by yourself?" Neptune asked puzzled.

"I changed my mind at the last second and wanted to go with you guys to the museum so I went to catch up but I saw the enemy in an ally."

*_flashback*_

_"__So you're Sailor Saturn huh? Don't look threatening at all. In fact you're just a kid." A man said coming from the ground._

_"__Who are you?!" Hotaru yelled._

_"__Your worst nightmare." He said._

_"__I doubt it. You don't look very threatening at all. And I don't feel much power." Hotaru shrugged._

_"__I am Nix!" He yelled. "And your about to regret what you just said! Shadow Minions, FORM!" He yelled as two shadow like creatures with red eyes were formed out of the ground and came toward Hotaru._

_"__Game on." She said as she got out her transformation wand._

_"__SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Hotaru yelled as she transformed. The two creatures sent balls of dark energy toward her but she dodged each one and when she couldn't she used her Silent Wall attack. _

_"__Hmmm seems my two friends here would like to be a trio." Nix said as he summoned a third shadow minion from the ground and sent it toward Saturn. _

_"__Actually… I want you three to find the Moon Princess and kill her! I have other business to attend to." He smiled slyly as he disappeared laughing. One of the creatures then took off running a top a building so Saturn took off after it._

_*end flashback*_

"And then that's when you saw me and followed me." Saturn finished as she looked at her two comrades.

"That's strange…" Neptune pondered.

"What?" Uranus asked.

"If the creatures were to attack the Moon Princess, why did they come out this way? The princess is a complete opposite direction." Neptune thought aloud.

"It's almost as if… oh no." Saturn stopped.

"What?!" Uranus started to worry.

"As if… They were purposely leading us away from her so they could attack her head on with not as much protection." Saturn said wide eyed. It finally clicked with the other two and the three of them started to dart back to the city. They needed to get back to their princess. And they needed to NOW.

…

Back at the studio Minako was done recording. They decided to take a short cut so they exited through the side door in the ally.

"Minako, you were A-MAZ-INGGG!" Usagi yelled for the 100th time.

"I know! Thanks sooo much!" Minako said as she gave her victory V sign with her hand. Just then a black energy ball came by and hit Rei and Ami making them fall down. A Shadow Minion then appeared out of nowhere and pinned Makoto against the wall. Two more fell from on top of the building and pinned Rei and Ami to the ground.

"NO! Everybody!" Usagi yelled as she and Minako jumped out of the way and transformed.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" They yelled. The outer three couldn't transform since they were pinned down and couldn't move.

"How dare you hurt my friends?! I'm pretty suited soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled as she and Venus stood back to back.

Nix and two more Shadow Minions came out of the shadows.

"Today, you WILL be defeated Serenity." Nix said as he gave some hand signals to the two creatures behind him. One suddenly darted after Venus knocking her back.

"Not this time!" She yelled as she flipped the monster over her and then sent an attack at close range.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The monster was left weakened on the ground as Venus then immobilized it.

"LOVE ME CHAIN!" She yelled as it was now tied and unable to move.

"You will regret that!" Nix yelled as the second Shadow creature surprised Venus from behind and pinned her to the wall backwards. Sailor Moon was left alone. Someone in the background gripped there Garnet Orb Rod tighter as she knew it was still not the right time to attack.

"Seems to be your all alone now Princess." Nix laughed as he got closer to Sailor Moon.

"I will never be alone. As long as my friends are in my heart." Sailor moon said summoning her tier. But as soon as she did Nix shot a beam out of his hand and burned Sailor Moon's wrist making her drop the tier. He then made another Shadow creature appear and it pinned her to the ground too. Nix changed his arm into the shape of a sword. He walked over to Sailor Moon, ready to end her life.

"Your life is over." He said as he drew his hand back ready to give the deadly blow.

"NO. Yours is." She responded as the moon on her forehead began to glow. A bright white light engulfed the entire ally. All the Shadow Minions were Moon dusted and the scouts were freed. Sailor Moon's tier glowed and floated back to her and it changed form. It changed into a long pink rod with a heart loop at the end. Within the loop was a smaller gold heart loop and within that was a crystal white moon. Sailor Moon stood up as she felt the new attack within herself.

"MOON UNIVERSE BLAST!" She yelled as Nix started to fade out of existence.

"My comrades will get you for this!" He said as he disappeared. Sailor Moon then fell to her knees.

"Are you all… Alright?" She asked out of breath. He friends ran over to her concerned.

"Yes, yes we are all ok. But what about you Usagi-Baka?" Rei asked super worried for her Princess. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn then jumped down from the building concerned about Sailor Moon's safety.

"Is the Princess alright!?" Uranus asked breathless as well as Neptune and Saturn.

"Yes… yes I swear I'm… I'm…al-"Sailor moon said she detransformed and fell over passing out.

"USAGI!"

"KONEKO!"

…

Mamoru was sitting on a bench next to 'Setsuna' as they watched the sunset. In the background another tall figure observed.

"Shall we go now?" 'Setsuna' asked as she stood up.

"Sure." Mamoru said as he smiled warmly and rose with her. As they looked into each other's eyes they saw passion. They saw love. Mamoru leaned in and pecked Setsuna on the lips. He then blushed and when he opened his eyes her cheeks were also just as rosy as the sunset. I think I might like this human she thought. The woman in the background took off running with teary eyes.

"I can't believe the Prince!" Setsuna said as she wiped a tear away. She hid behind a wall in the park and sunk to the ground.

"I don't know who that woman is that he is with! But she is certainly not me!" She thought aloud.

"I can't believe he fell for her!" She thought as she remembered all the times she had to keep her mouth shut and not flirt. All the times she admired the Prince from afar. All the times she wished she could of spent with him. But no, she was a good girl, and a good scout. She kept the Princess and Prince together, as it was what destiny had set out to be. That was her duty. To keep them together. And ensure that Small lady was always to be born. Small lady. It then occurred to Setsuna that she was in danger now. She had to go to the future to save her. She could not be erased. Setsuna then stood up and with a time key from her pocket, she opened a portal to the future.

"Don't worry Small Lady, I will save you before things get bad." And she stepped through the portal into the future.


End file.
